


Forever and One Day

by shakespeare_dyke



Category: As You Like It - Shakespeare
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Romance, True Love, non-binary Rosalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeare_dyke/pseuds/shakespeare_dyke
Summary: Orlando promises to love Ganymede, as Rosaline, forever and one day. Later, once all pretext has been stripped away, he keeps his promise.
Relationships: Orlando de Boys/Rosalind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Forever and One Day

He will love you forever and one day.

He will love you on your Rosaline days and your Ganymede days.

He will love you when you wake up and roll over to kiss him and feel the scratch of his beard and feel a pang of jealousy mixed in with your rush of love.

When you curl into his body at night feeling soft in his arms and his hips pressed against the curve of your lower back.

When you plan for the return to court with both gown and doublet and hose.

When you swoon at the sight of blood and so can’t stand your own each month.

When your insecurities flare and you accuse him of outrageous offenses.

When you work miracles and magic to make dreams come true.

And you will love him forever and one day.

When he arrives late yet again.

When he composes sonnet after sonnet in your honor.

When he still wears your chain around his neck as he has since the first day you met.

When he catches the spiders for you and releases them outside, unharmed.

When he drinks with your father.

When he kisses your forehead.

Forever is too short.


End file.
